


Resonance

by bright73



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smooshy, fluffety-fluff with an edge of pure porn is the closest I can get to describe this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

Hot and moist exhales fanning over heated skin in whispered declarations he'll deny to his dying days, if the depth of his need is ever exposed. His hands grip the working hips of the man riding him, slowly and meticulously screwing him to the very edge of insanity. Croons of his name, coaxing him to step over the edge. His man moves away from kiss swollen lips, sits up straighter to get more of him inside. Stops teasing him with light, circular moves of the hips and wet, deep kisses. Moves away to drive him closer to the brink. The eyes close in concentration, drops of sweat on his temples as he bites his lower lip to focus on one thing alone; sending him over the edge. But not yet, it is too good, too intimate to let go just yet. He senses his man being too controlled still, not taking him in deep enough to hit the sweet spot, just to be able to torment him with the rolling, undulating and smooth moves of narrow hips. His man knows what his every move does to him. Knows it with every fiber of his being, feels it affirmed with every breathed plea.

And he begs, begs for faster and deeper. Wants to feel the sounds of his man when all control is lost and he mumbles incoherently, shudders with need and blindly seeks his own release. Needs him as exposed and vulnerable as he feels now, tilting his hips up against the warmth, lost in the moment. His hands move to touch more skin, more heat, more working muscle to grab onto and pull flush to his own overheated flesh, screaming to be touched by the slickness of his lover's, wrapped in musky scent. Wants the body above him to tighten in that familiar way, just before he hears the soft cry and the sticky wetness spill as freely as the throaty moans. Needs the release of his man as much as he needs his own. Hands run over tensed arms, feels the tendons stand out and flex with the movement as his lover leans back to finally take all of him in. Hears the hitch when he flicks his hips with determination, touching what he was aiming for and shivering at the response. His lover's head is thrown back, body arched and taut in a desperate search to regain control. Breath hitching as he pushes down over the pulsating flesh and steals every rational thought. The curse slips out of him in a low growl when he feels the involuntary tightening that has his hips rise off the mattress. It's maddeningly hot, insanely beautiful and painfully needed. Now stripped of all control he just replies to his man's full decent onto him with croons and grunts of silly, pleading endearments when his hands slip on sweat slick hips and grip the hard, pumping globes. Feels the tension building, sees skin flushing, revels in muscles hardening. Feels the urgency resound in his very core.

The sensation has him even closer to the edge, so close it's driving desperate sounds out of him. Raw pleads mixed with hitched curses and growled chants of his lover's name. His hands clench around the muscular globes, pulls down when his man's body arcs and shivers violently. He shoots in response to his lover's rhythmical tightening when he finally spills, the wetness coats his belly and sends him over the edge. His body is arched off the mattress, taut and vibrating when he closes his eyes and comes with knees bent and hips pumping, stroking his man's bundle of nerves with every upward move. Soothing the burning heat with his own cascades deep inside the trembling body above him. His knees come up to steady the man as he lolls further back with the sounds he's been waiting for. Those beautiful, mewling moans that accompany the heat pulsating in his veins and resonate in the wild beat of his heart. For a moment, all there is, is veneration; an unspoken connection in the midst of rippling waves and absolute loss of coherency.

He has no words when his lover tumbles forward, heavy and lax with every raspy breath softly wrung out of his body. The weight is welcomed, pulled tightly onto his chest, combining the heartbeats into a rhythmical melody. His hands lie on the sweaty back, palms pressed to soak up the heat as he lets out a sound that's somewhere between a reprimanding grunt for having him lose control and a garbled whimper, emanating from the absolute bliss that is spreading throughout his trembling body. The melody of his release resonates in a sated mumble from his lover.

Their exhales mingle over his heaving chest, a scrubby cheek pressed to his collarbone when he finally softens and slips out. A whiny sound of protest escaping the man glued to his skin. He moves his hand up, feels the buzz-cut tickle his palm and kisses the sweaty brow with a chuckle. Nibbling at the earlobe, he purrs softly into the ear, making his man move and place a kiss at the juncture of his neck and jawbone. The whispered, breathy declaration warming like a physical caress. Un-doing him further.

He smiles and lets his hand trail along the arm thrown over his own, grips the wrist and holds on when his man moves to the side and leaves his chest bare. Unwilling to lose the contact, he tugs his man closer, locks the scrubby cheek onto his collarbone with an arm around his man's neck. Lets his palm rest on the shoulder-blade. The sated sigh his lover lets out ripples through his body, resonating in his lax muscles and nestles itself in his heart. And he knows that tug on his bleeding heart, that little flutter and wants to repeat the silly declarations that he'll deny to his dying days. But won't have to, he's already spoken and his declarations have already resounded on sweat slick skin cooling off in his hold and hard muscles softening. There's no need for words.

He leans his cheek on the buzz-cut and waits for the breaths to even out in sleep before he allows himself to drift away.


End file.
